¿y tu que harías?
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: -debido a bestias como tu es que las niñas temer salir de casa y regresar a hogares ¿de cuántos hombres deber cuidarse? ¿De cuántos doctores como tú? ¿De cuántos encargados de la fe y religión? ¿De cuántos maestros y policías? - grite con rabia, el solo me miró fijamente sin inmutarse ONESHOT creado para el "Reto de apertura:personaje o pareja" Foro: /forum/Mundo-Ranma/143706/


**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

**Advertencia: esta historia tiene violencia, OC y una muerte**

**Este fic participa en el "reto de apertura: personaje o pareja" del foro mundo ranma**

**Foro: /forum/Mundo-Ranma/143706/**

**ATT: Kalpana R. S**

**¡Comencemos!**

¿Mi nombre? shampoo, ¿mi físico? cabello morado largo y sedoso, cuerpo delgado y bien formado, no hay mucho que decir, ¿Dónde nací? China

Ahora yo te preguntare a ti, pero no de tú físico o tu nombre, ni tampoco donde naciste, mi pregunta es: ¿Qué habrías hecho tú en mi lugar? para entender mi pregunta y poder responder necesitan saber mi historia y hoy, hoy te la contare… esta historia trata de donde y como morí

Era de madrugada, no menos de las dos, todo estaba obscuro fuera de mi ventanilla y el tren donde viajaba estaba casi totalmente vacío, eliminándole el casi. Aburrida saque una revista y comencé a ojearla cuando de pronto escuche unos sollozos, extrañada busque a mi lado al causante o mejor dicho a la causante de aquellos ruidos sin embargo no encontré a nadie

Volví a mi lectura y cuando al fin había encontrado algo para distraerme escuche nuevamente los sollozos, deje la revista a mi lado y busque otra vez sin tener éxito, intente tomar mi lectura aun con la mirada fija en los demás asientos causando que esta cayera al suelo ¡maravilloso! nótese la ironía, al inclinarme para tomar la revista descubrí por fin a la causante de los ruidos, se trataba de una niña pequeña, la cual se encontraba escondida debajo del asiento frente al mío intentando no llorar

-¿Por qué ocultarte?- pregunte con mi poco fluido japonés, ella no respondió - sal de ahí, ven- la niña negó con la cabeza- ven… con cuidado- volví a insistir de manera dulce consiguiendo que cediera y saliera de su escondite, una vez fuera la senté frente a mí y pregunte de forma seria lo que estaba sucediendo

Ella me conto que venía de una aldea muy pobre, que su padre la había vendido y la estaban forzando a salir de la ciudad pero había logrado escapar del vagón donde iban más niñas como ella, decidí tranquilizarla envolviéndola en mis brazos, ahora estaba conmigo y no dejaría que nada le pasara

El tren se detuvo y comenzamos a escuchar gritos desde afuera rompiendo con la calma y el silencio, la pequeña se aferró a mi asustada diciendo que habían llegado

La tome en mis brazos y corrí a ocultarme al baño del tren que estaba cerca de allí pero ellos nos habían vistos

-¡abre la maldita puerta! ¡Page doscientos yens por ella! –gritaba uno mientras golpeaba la puerta con ayuda de los otros cuatro

Rápidamente me quite mi cadena de oro, mi esclava, mis pequeños aretes y mis cascabeles del cabello y saque un pañuelo en el que coloque todo para después pasarlo por debajo de la puerta

Los hombres se detuvieron al momento - ¡es oro! Valer más de doscientos yens –grite mientras escuchaba como revisaban todo

-sí, es oro… olvídense de la niña, vámonos- dijo uno, espere cinco minutos a que se fueran, no se oía nada así que abrí y asome mi cabeza

No había nadie, el tren volvió a su andar y solté un suspiro de alivio, la niña salió y sonreímos creyendo que todo había terminado pero no era así

De los asientos salieron cinco hombres, eran demasiado grandes y se notaban fuertes pero no importaba, yo sabría luchar contra ellos, coloque a la pequeña tras de mí y comenzaron a atacarme, uno a uno eran fáciles de vencer hasta que los cinco se unieron contra mi golpeándome repetidas veces, al final me lanzaron al otro extremo del vago donde me estrelle en la puerta

Todos rieron estrepitosamente mientras ella lloraba y yo me levantaba con dificultad dejando correr un hilo carmín de mi boca, lentamente se acercaron a mí y cuando ya estaban a escasos tres metros abrí la puerta esperando ganar territorio para seguir peleando

Los hombres abrieron los ojos asustados y yo sin entender mire tras de mi para descubrir que el vagón estaba ocupado por un grupo de militares, eran mínimo cuarenta

Los cobardes intentaron correr pero yo fui más rápida en gritar lo que sucedía a los uniformados, estos inmediatamente interfirieron atrapándolos y golpeándolos

Después de eso, nos pidieron que los lleváramos donde tenían a las demás niñas prisioneras y al llegar apresaron a los últimos responsables

Todas las niñas se acercaron a mí extendiendo sus brazos y agradeciendo el haberlas liberado, al llegar a la parada había reporteros por doquier, se hicieron estudios y resulto que las niñas habían sido compradas para vendar sus órganos y prostituirlas

Fue un escándalo, pasaron tres días y alguien llamo a mi casa, una enfermera informándome que dos niñas había desaparecido del hospital en el que también me habían atendido

Preocupada fui a confirmar la desaparición pese a que me costaba caminar, al entrar en la sala las conté rápidamente, de veinticinco niñas había veintitrés

Un policía me pidió que saliera y volviera por la mañana pero preferí reclamarle ¿Dónde estaban las otras dos niñas?

-esta confundida, solo trajo veintitrés

-¡no ser así! ¡Ser veinticinco tengo lista de nombres!- exclame antes de que volviera a negármelo, el me miro sorprendido y sin responder salió de la habitación, casi inmediatamente por la puerta entro el doctor que me había atendido

Un tal Mousse Mutsu, estaba acompañado de cuatro hombres más, su semblante para nada era el amigable como el día que lo conocí en la clínica y curo mis heridas. No estaba usando su bata blanca de siempre, usaba ropa más casual y sus lentes habían desaparecido. Ahora me veía con frialdad

-tienes razón linda, trajiste veinticinco niñas- me dijo en un tono de burla

-¿Dónde estar las otras dos?-pregunte comenzando a sentir odio hacia el

- muertas y tiradas al mar- respondió descaradamente, mi ojos se abrieron aun sin creer lo que había escuchado -¿quieres saber más?- me reto esperando cobardía de mi parte, pero no me conocía

-¿Por qué?-pregunte mirándolo con desprecio

-por qué arruinaste mi negocio, me hiciste perder mucho dinero. Pero no te preocupes, la policía me ayudara a recuperarlo

Sentí como mi cuerpo comenzó a calentase poco a poco y apenas podía controlar la rabia que había en mí, apreté mis puños con fuerza mientras se cristalizaban mis ojos

-debido a bestias como tu es que las niñas temer salir de casa y regresar a hogares ¿de cuántos hombres deber cuidarse? ¿De cuántos doctores como tú? ¿De cuántos encargados de la fe y religión? ¿De cuántos maestros y policías? - grite con rabia, el solo me miró fijamente con aquellos ojos verdes sin inmutarse

Gruesas lágrimas rodaron por mis ojos y Salí de la habitación, Salí del hospital y me subí en mi motocicleta. En cuanto llegue a mi casa me encerré y me senté en el sillón a llorar sintiéndome asfixiada, desesperado, furiosa… millones de sentimientos encontrados me taladraban sin piedad

Mi móvil sonó rompiendo con mis pensamientos, lo tome y conteste más por inercia que por cualquier cosa

-¿sí?- respondí con la garganta seca en lugar de mi acostumbrado y feliz "nihao"

-planean matarte, por favor no vayas a tu casa- murmuro la misma enfermera que me informo de las niñas desaparecidas, se escuchaba asustada y muy apurada – están ocultos dentro de ella- dicho esto colgó

Me paralice al momento sintiendo como el pánico invadía cada parte de mi cuerpo, baje el móvil lentamente pero sin soltarlo. Mire discretamente la habitación donde estaba y poniendo especial atención en cualquier ruido por más pequeño que fuera, escuche pasos, casi imperceptibles pero los escuche, vi sombras rápidas entre las puertas y tras las cortinas

Comencé a sudar y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar involuntariamente, estaba demasiado herida para defenderme así fueran solo dos, cosa que por supuesto no era así

Escuche el ruido sutil de un cuchillo desenvainarse de su estuche seguido de pasos acercarse y vi las sombras a punto de salir cuando… se fue la luz

No duro ni tres minutos pero me dio perfectamente tiempo de correr a esconderme en el closet de mi cuarto pues estaba más cerca y había cerrado la puerta principal con llave

La luz regreso, y todos al salir comenzaron a buscarme a gritos y amenazas mientras mi corazón casi sufría un paro cardiaco con cada maldición y vidrio que estrellaban, sentía que moriría en el estrecho mueble donde me encontraba parada, sabían que había cerrado por dentro lo que significaba que estaba dentro de la casa

-¡encuéntrenla!- grito furioso aquella voz que reconocí como la de Mousse

Abrieron todas las puertas de mi casa una a una, las abrían y azotaban alterándome aún más y cuando estaban a punto de abrir el armario uno de ellos grito:

-¡la puerta de atrás está abierta!- todos corrieron a ver la puerta trasera ¡lo había olvidado! Me maldije mentalmente por la torpeza de no haberme ido antes por ahí, ya estaría muy lejos

Solo esperaba que se fueran para salir, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, suspire aliviada al escucharlos salir

Permanecí quieta esperando estar seguras de que se habían ido hasta que…

Mi móvil sonó, era una maldita alarma, torpemente intente desactivarla pero más tarde yo apagándolo que ellos en regresar, uno de ellos con uniforme de policía me tomo por los cabellos y me azoto en la pared mientras otro lo imitaba tirándome al suelo,

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía logre levantarme y darles batalla propinando un par de golpes con un palo, sin poder caminar apoyándome de las paredes y arrastrando los pies intente salir pero antes de siquiera tocar el picaporte sentí un dolor agudo en mi espalda y uno en mi pierna, al mirar mi extremidad había un cuchillo enterrado y brotaba escandalosa sangre manchando el suelo, supuse que también era un cuchillo aquello clavado en mi espalda, logre sujetarme de la pared antes de caer por el dolor cuando sentí que alguien tiraba de mis largos cabellos nuevamente y me obligaba a verlo

Y lo vi, vi sus ojos verdes verme con alegría, lo estaba disfrutando… de pronto me sonrió y me tiro al suelo, al caer escuche el ruido de sus pasos caminar hasta tomar un pesado fierro, con el cual golpeo el suelo intentando intimidarme pero no sería así, yo era fuerte y si iba a morir no suplicaría

Camino tortuosamente lento hacia mi mientras golpeaba el suelo con el fierro y cuando estuvo a miserables tres pasos lo levanto, tomo impulso y golpeo mi cabeza como si fuera una pelota del golf

Se escuchó un ruido seco, sentí el dolor infernal de mi cabeza partirse en dos, podía sentirme totalmente fría y el piso comenzó a mancharse de sangre hasta formar un pequeño lago bajo mi cabeza y mi cabello morado ahora teñido de rojo

Intente respirar, pero el aire comenzó a faltarme y fue así como di mi último suspiro en el piso de mi casa

¿Mi nombre? shampoo, ¿mi físico? no hay mucho que decir, ¿Dónde nací? China, ¿Dónde morí? Japón ¿que si me arrepiento? Sí, pero no de morir ni de haber intentado ayudar a esas niñas, me arrepiento de haber fracasado, me arrepiento de lo podrido que esta el mundo y me arrepiento de haber muerto en vano

Ahora respóndeme tú: ¿Qué habrías hecho en mi lugar?

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hi, hola, nihao, namaste!**

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció?, la idea original era ponerlo desde el punto de vista de Mousse y que el fuera el bueno asesinado pero no sé por qué me salió muy romántico y obvio que ese no era el chiste (creo que es la fijación de verlo siempre rogándole amor a shampoo jajaja) no sé si me salió el escrito (poquito por lo menos) ni tampoco sé si rompí alguna regla pero me gusto escribirlo ya que es una situación real no solo en china, Japón o México sino que es global, y da pena decirlo pero a veces las autoridades (doctores, padres, policías, maestros etc) están implicados en crímenes así y uno debe escoger entre callarse y permitir que sigan o ayudar y meterte en líos (en este caso shampoo murió) **

**Repito: se supone que es una historia de crimen así que espero no haberlo hecho tan mal y que sea de su agrado, si gustan pueden responder a la pregunta de arriba: ¿tú que habrías hecho?**

**Aprovecho este medio para invitar a los que leyeron esto a unirse al foro: mundo ranma, para participar y divertirse en las actividades y retos (como este) también quiero avisar a los que leen mi fic: "alma gemela" (si es que alguien que lee mi fic leyó esto) que pienso subir el capítulo 8 hoy n.n **

En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben donde

**¿reviews?**

**¡good bye, adiós, sayonara…alvida!**

**ATT: Kalpana R. Saotome**


End file.
